


Hiding

by Philosophizes



Series: Bad Decisions Series Backstory Fics [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adults, Children, Gen, Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland has kept their meetings secret for weeks, but inevitable fate cataches up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Feliks smiled down at the small blonde boy swinging his legs on the park bench next to him.  
  
“I brought you sweets today, Mieczysław.”  
  
The boy’s head snapped around.  
  
“ _Really?_ ”  
  
“ _Tota_ \- Yes, really.”  
  
He plopped the ribbon-tied bag down into the boy’s waiting hands. Mieczysław pulled at the ribbon ineffectually, and Feliks reached around him to untie the knot, then plucked out a chocolate.  
  
“Open up!”  
  
Mieczysław obediently opened his mouth, and Feliks popped the treat inside.  
  
“Y’put y’r hair up t’day,” the boy observed around the chocolate in his mouth.  
  
“Yeah, doesn’t it look, like, _totally fab_ -great?”  
  
Feliks’s hands were paused in an awkward position, hovering the air halfway to hair, which he’d tried to preen on habit as he talked.  
  
He lowered them to his lap and fisted them in the fabric of his black suit pants.  
  
“So, Mieszko, li-tell me, how was school?”  
  
As the boy talked about his day, Feliks tried to discreetly scratch off the remnants of his nail polish.  
  
 _This tie is a_ total _pain in the ass. How can people wear these things, like, all day? And these shoes don’t pinch in the right places and the heels aren’t high enough-_  
  
He licked his bare lips. He was certain the lack of lip gloss was making them dry out.  
  
“Hey, Mr. Feliks?”  
  
“Yeah, Mieszko?”  
  
“Why’s your shirt pink?”  
  
Poland put on his best fake smile- _I_ know _I totally checked to make sure I took that off_ \- and poked the boy’s shoulder.  
  
“It- because they make pink shirts for men, and someone gave me this for a gift.”  
  
He’d bought it last week.  
  
 _This is, like, the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but it’s_ totally _worth-_  
  
“Mieczysław!” a woman called, voice a little frantic. “Mieszko, _kochanie_ , where are you?”  
  
“I’m over here with Mr. Feliks, _Mamusia_!” he yelled back cheerfully.  
  
 _Shit!_

* * *

“Mr. Fe-”  
  
A woman dashed through a gap in the people using the park path in front of the bench, and stopped dead.  
  
“ _You,_ ” she snarled.  
  
Feliks stood.  
  
“Grażyna-”  
  
“Get the _hell_ away from my son!” she shouted, and grabbed Mieczysław off the bench, hugging him against her chest.  
  
Some of the people in the park stopped.  
  
“Grażyna, I-”  
  
“I told you when he was born that I didn’t want you in his life!”  
  
“But he’s-”  
  
She started to back up.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ come near us again!”  
  
Feliks stepped towards her.  
  
“Gra-”  
  
“Excuse me, Miss, but do you need some help?” a man asked, eyeing Poland warily.  
  
“We’ll be fine once _he’s_ gone,” she spat.  
  
“ _Please,_ Grażyna, I-”  
  
“Hey,” the man said, grabbing his arm. “She said she doesn’t you around.”  
  
Feliks narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Stay out of this.”  
  
The man scowled right back.  
  
“If you don’t leave, I’m going to call the police.”  
  
Poland smirked at him.  
  
“The _Policja_ won’t do a _thing_ to _me,_ Błażej Stawski. Have you paid all your traffic tickets off yet? I know that three hundred Euros is, like, a lot to come up with at once with your job, but you could _totally_ manage it if you weren’t out drinking so much.”  
  
He pushed the stunned, scared man off, and took another step forwards.  
  
Grażyna kept backing up.  
  
“I _refuse_ to have my son around a _monster_ like you!”  
  
Feliks held his arms out slightly from his sides.  
  
“I’m _not_ a mons-”  
  
She clutched Mieczysław tighter.  
  
“Then what was _that?_ No one _human_ does _that!_ ”  
  
“I can’t help what I am, _Córka_ -”  
  
For the first time, Grażyna took a step forward.  
  
“ _Stay away from us,_ you flippant frivolous air-headed cross-dressing _freak!_ ” she screamed in his face.  
  
Feliks flinched.  
  
“Just let me talk to my grandson,” he whispered. “ _Proszę_ , for the love of _God-_ ”  
  
“ _Freak!_ ” his daughter shrieked again, before turning and walking away as fast as she could.  
  
Poland turned back to the bench, eyes stinging, ignoring the stares of his people as he reached for the pink leather purse he’d left at home, trying to be normal for his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kochanie (Polish): Sweetie  
> Mamusia (Polish): Mommy  
> Policja (Polish): Police  
> Córka (Polish): Daughter  
> Proszę (Polish): Please


End file.
